


Be Okay

by cheeryfairies



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryfairies/pseuds/cheeryfairies
Summary: Sunny and Basil have finally told everyone.What will happen now? How will they continue to live their life? How will their relationship grow? Or was it all for nothing?Sunny doesn't know.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fanfiction is written entirely out of Sunnys point of view. I hope you enjoy!

Sunny took a deep breath. Focus. It's all over now. There's nothing to be scared of anymore.  
He did it. It's out in the open now. And then he opened his eyes.  
As much as he was trembling, he was so, so glad it's over now. No more running away, no  
more lying and no more hiding. He didn't even care about the tears that wouldn't stop spilling  
from his eyes. He knew that the years of pain wouldn't magically disappear, but he felt like  
he wasn't alone with it anymore.  
Sunny's gaze met Aubreys, who was crying, too. Her expression was horrified, and  
confused, somehow. She covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back.  
Then Kels. His expression was hard to read. There were no tears on his face, but he looked  
so, so sad.  
And then Heros. Hero seemed to be in complete shock. His shoulders hung down and he  
stared into Sunny's eye with a complete blank face, as if he was trying to find evidence that  
Sunny was joking. Time seemed to stay still for him.  
But he was also the first to break the silence that was only interrupted by the sobs from both  
Aubrey and Sunny.  
“I- I need a moment.”, Hero said, and then quickly walked out of the door. “Hero, wait!”, Kel  
followed his brother immediately.  
Aubrey, Sunny and the still unconscious Basil were the only ones remaining in the room.  
Aubrey looked at Sunny again.  
“Sunny- I-” she choked out, trying to speak, but her voice was shaking too much. And then  
she followed Kel and Hero, without finishing her sentence.  
Sunny stepped forward to Basil's bed.. His eye seemed bruised.  
Sunny didnt remember much from what happened yesterday evening, only bits, until Basil  
stabbed him in the eye with his garden scissors. Then he blacked out. He sighed.  
Basil's face moved, and his eyes slowly opened. Yeah his eye was bruised pretty badly.  
Sunny was thankful that Kel took the knife from him the days before. He doesn't even want  
to imagine what would've happened if he still had it then.  
But Basil was here, and he was alive, and Sunny felt like he never wanted to leave again.  
Basil notices Sunny and looks at him. He was so relieved Basil is okay. He was so relieved  
that they don't have to hide anymore. So he smiled at him, feeling how tears filled his eyes  
again, knowing it's all over now. And Basil, too, seems so relieved, as he starts to smile as  
well. The black, sticky fog that always lingered around Basil finally faded.  
They were free.  
“Hey Sunny” Basil muttered. He sounded so exhausted.  
“Hey Basil.” Sunny greeted him softly, as he sat down on Basil's bed.  
He took a breath.  
“I told them everything. They know now.”  
Basils breathing went unsteady for just a moment. He looked up at the ceiling, and then back  
to Sunny.  
“It'll be okay, right?”  
Sunny nodded wordlessly. He felt like there were so many things to say right now, yet he  
couldn't get out another word. Maybe it was better this way, his throat already felt kind of  
strained. Probably because of the crying. But maybe it's just the 4 years of isolation where  
he talked with no one but his mother sometimes coming back at him.  
He will have to talk a lot more today and the days after, so maybe it's okay for him to rest his  
voice. Basil also doesn't seem to mind. He still looked at Sunny with exhaustion in his eyes,  
but the tiny smile on his face told him he was fine.

Aubrey was the last to go, but also the first to come back into the room. She closed the door  
behind her and turned around to Basil and Sunny, leaning against the wall, as if she was  
trying to not fall to the ground. Her eyes were swollen, but she seemed to have calmed down  
enough to not cry anymore. She took a breather before she started speaking.  
“I don't know how to feel. My mind screams at me that I should be angry, but I know that  
Mari would be mad at me if I was. I feel like running away from this, from all of this and go  
back to how it was days ago. It hurts so much more knowing I could be in your spot right  
now. If Hero wouldn't have come, Basil and you would have drowned and it would've been  
my fault. What would I have done then? How would I have felt? It's not fair.” Her voice  
sounded more shaky, more out of breath now. “It's not fair that this happened. And deep  
down, I know you've suffered so, so much all these years, with no one that could listen to  
you. I was so mad at life just moving on for everyone but me that I was blind to what you two  
were going through. You were kids and had to live with this all alone while I got to grow up.”  
Her tears started spilling again. “Life isn't fair. To none of us. We deserved a happy life, so  
why did this have to happen?” A small break between her words. “I miss Mari so much.”  
“I miss her too.” said Sunny quietly, averting his gaze from Aubrey, feeling a deep sadness  
wash over him again. He didn't even notice that Basil sat up in by now.  
“I wish I could go back.” Basil's voice was filled with deep regret.

The door opened again and Kel and Hero entered the room.  
Heros face looked like he'd been crying. Kel stood a bit behind him, with his hands in his  
pockets, completely avoiding eye contact.  
“I want to be mad at you,” Hero started speaking and Sunnys eyes found his, “I really, really  
do. I feel like I could punch you both right now. But Mari wouldnt want that. And I cant do  
that. Not when I know how much you both suffered because of this.” He took some steps  
forward until he reached Sunny.  
“Youre all I have left of her, Sunny.” His voice started breaking. And then Hero pulled him  
close, hugging him tight as Sunny felt how he started sobbing.  
“She loved you Sunny. She loved you so, so much.” He felt how something warm ran down  
his cheeks.  
“And we love you too, Sunny. We always did. I dont want to loose you too. I couldnt take  
that.”  
Sunny felt how something inside him broke again, and he sobbed into Heros shoulder,  
fighting to even breathe. And then he felt someone else hugging him as well. Kel was crying  
with them, his voice trembling as he spoke.  
“I was such a bad friend. I should've tried harder. I could've been there for you all this time”  
he muttered and Sunny shook his head, unable to talk. No, Kel did everything he could, and  
he was so thankful he did. If it wasnt for him those days ago, Sunny mightve not been here  
anymore either, but his words wouldnt come out. The next thing he knew was that Aubrey,  
who pulled Basil with her, now joined them too.

The sun shined brighter that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I plan on doing multiple chapter, Altough im unsure how long this is going to be. I also can't promise when I'll update, since schoolwork is really exhausting at the moment, but I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible!  
> My Twitter is @cheeryfairies and my instagram is @komore.mi


End file.
